Cossackverse Alternate Reality
This was an alternate reality featured in Series 4 of the Mechanical Maniacs' epilogue series. In it Wily died following the events of Megaman 3 and Dr. Cossack took over the entire world. Characters featured in this reality are not considered major. Overall timeline: * Dr. Light did not reprogram Megaman into a fighting robot to battle robots in MM1. * Wily died during the collapse of Skull Castle in MM3. * At some point Kalinka is killed by Dr. Doppler (who travelled into the past specifically to make sure history happened as recorded). This causes Dr. Cossack to go mad and take over the world. Dr. Cossack doesn't know Doppler was behind this. * Dr. Doppler secretly revives the MM3 robots using the Limited Armour to be his minions. He also recruits Protoman who is on the run from Cossack's minions. * At this point the Mechs show up in Series 4. * Doppler finds the ruins of Extant's base and it's cross-dimensional technology. He stays to study it. He revives Bizarro Shadowman to be his lackey. Although he will take "years to mature" Doppler's time travel technology elements this inconvenience. * When Cossack becomes inconvenient Doppler gets Shadowman to kill him. * At this point Quint and Rocman X visit the past. The Mechs try to turn Rocman X into a fighting robot, but he becomes the mad iX instead and goes back to the future. * During Series 4 MM is upgraded, Doppler is defeated, and everyone goes home including Bizarro (who winds up meeting Unicron in space). * The Mechs and Waldo stopped by the Cossackverse briefly in Series 6's "The Case of the Missing Base" finding that Bizarro's Borg technology ran rampant after the Mechs left. It made a bunch of people petty criminals, but was turning into a big problem. Spark Chan "volunteered" to stay behind. In the end she "learned a lot about fighting", toughened Megaman up a bit and loosened Mega Girl up a lot. * In the X era Quint leads the Dimensions and is considered one of the planet's greatest criminals. He is opposed by Rocman X. * Upon his return as iX Rocman caused chaos for months before Sigma, leader of the Maverick Hunters, brought him down. * After receiving a coded message from Shadowman in the past Sigma ventures to their time co-ordinates and helps them defeat Dr. Doppler. Evil 'Maniacs The personalities of the Evil ‘Maniacs are supposed to be more in-line with the official personalities of Megaman 3 robot Masters. Except for Topman. *Needleman: Stupid. Has a temper and a foul mouth. *Magnetman: Somewhat controlling, but lacks direction. Concerned about his health even though he’s a robot. *Geminiman: Narcissistic. Elegant, graceful, but conceited. *Hardman: Stupid and lazy. *Topman: A conceited genius. Good at organization. Easily elated. *Snakeman: Cautious. But also tenacious and vengeful. Liked Toadman … snakes eat toads. *Sparkman: Cares about his friends, but is sometimes forgetful. *Shadowman: Likes surprising traps and is adept at combat. However, he’s a shallow thinker. Series Information After a titanic battle in the Antarctic half of the ‘Maniacs were blown into another dimension. There Dr. Cossack ruled with an iron fist. However, Cossack was just being used by Dr. Doppler all along. The MM3 robots were revived by Dr. Doppler as his elite guard using the Limited Virus (it helps to remember that the only robots that mattered in this reality were the robots from MM1-4). All the Evil ‘Maniacs were destroyed during the course of their adventures. Abilities The Evil ‘Maniacs were gifted with the Limited Armour which is the direct equivalent of the Transmetal armour. Their original weaknesses remain intact. The Limited Armour provides the same powers are as those gained through Transmetal Armour, with one very notable addition. The robot can no longer die. In fact the function of the Limited Armour is to revive and enhances dead robots; it provides regenerative abilities while in battle. The only way to permanently kill a Limited Armoured robot is to destroy its “brain”. Writer’s Notes The Evil Maniacs didn’t last too long and don’t have very detailed profiles as a result. They were supposed to be very much like the Capcom-official MM3 guys. They were planned as the original villains of the Unnamed, but I couldn’t really think of much to do with them outside of the novella. Like the first Transmetal Armours the evil 'Maniacs' armours were based off various media sources. Hard: Nintendo Power (MM3 poster), Spark: MM3 box, Snake: Ariga's mangas, Shadowman: Nintendo Power (MM3 poster) , Gemini: (MM3 poster), Magnet: Tiger Handheld, Needle: Nintendo Power (MM3 GB coverage), Top: MM3 box. Sprites representing the team Dr. Cossack and his Creations Doctor Cossack became grim and borderline insane after Kalinka died. He wanted to protect the entire world from such sadness and so took over the world himself after Dr. Wily died during an alternate sequence of events of MM3 (that block that landed on Wily in the game? MUCH more fatal here). He’s a genius and a control freak. Doctor Cossack’s generals were, naturally, his robot masters. Their personalities were never clearly defined nor were they very deep. Mostly they followed his orders. Series Information Dr. Wily died in MM3 leaving the space for “evil mad scientist” vacant. Dr. Cossack was inspired to fill the void after his daughter died. However, this was just a manipulation on the part of Dr. Doppler. When the ‘Maniacs arrived Cossack was on the lookout for Wilybots which interfered with the Evil ‘Maniacs’ work. So Doppler ordered his Shadowman to kill him. Abilities Dr. Cossack and his creations retailed the same powers as their Capcom-official selves. Writer’s Notes It’s a pity this story didn’t take off. The idea of a distraught and tragic Dr. Cossack is great. I wish we were inspired as a team to make this a better story. As it stands Len did a better job of fleshing it out than I did. Classic Heroes The alternate classic heroes were very different than the official versions. Dr. Light: Dr. Light is arrogant, eccentric to the point of madness, and treats his creations more like tools than things with feelings. He’s rude and a real jerk. Still, he is the same genius as the official version. Megaman: Megaman is a wimp. He started out as the Captain N version of Megaman (along with the same speech impediment). Eventually he was upgraded into a fighting robot. This changed him into the Ruby Spears Megaman …. Who was also corny and somewhat slow. He’s easily hurt by Mega Girl’s taunts. Mega Girl: Is the exact opposite of how she is portrayed on Captain N. She started out the same, but Dr. Light’s abuse destroyed her gentle sprit. She is rude, obnoxious, disdainful of the world, and enjoys hurting Megaman’s feelings. She’s taken to calling him “Mega girl” and herself “Mega Woman”. Mega Girl tends to be quite vulgar. Rush: Can talk. Like Scooby Doo. That’s all that needs be said. Protoman: Is the Ruby Spears version of the character. He also shares the same odd origin of being MM’s brother, but being built by Wily and not Light. He’s more like a bully big brother than a legitimate threat to Megaman. He also cares only for MM. After the final battle Mega sent him to Light for reprogramming, so it’s likely he’s a hero … or close to it. Besides, there isn’t any major villains around anymore. Series Information Dr. Light did not remake Megaman into a fighting robot and thusly he failed against Cossack when the time came. As it stands, it’s a miracle he fought successfully against Wily all those times. Dr. Light was able to restore the ‘Maniacs Transmetal Armour. The future ‘Maniacs also took refuge is his hidden lab while they were trapped in the alternate reality The ‘Maniacs helped him defeat Cossack with the promise that he’d return them home afterwards. Naturally this was a lie. Abilities Dr. Light may have a different personality, but he’s still a genius. This Light installs a reboot chip which resets a robot to their original programming should they “step out of line”. Mega Girl experienced this first hand at one point. Megaman started out as the Captain N Megaman and only had the Arm Cannon. Afterwards he was upgraded to the Ruby Spear’s version and had the Buster and the slide. Dr. Light also provided him with restored Master Weapons that he collected over time. Mega Girl is a household robot with no powers. Rush has his MM3 powers. Protoman has “Plasma Power” along with restored versions of the Master Weapons from MM1 – 4 thanks to Dr. Doppler. Writer’s Notes These characters were fun to write! They were wacky and fun. I might return to the AU just because of how fun these guys were to write. X Series Characters Dr. Doppler: Evil mad scientist. Like he is in the standard universe except here it’s of his own free will. Sigma: Leader of the Maverick Hunters. Skilled, noble, and all-around nice guy. Rocman X: The incompetent hero of the future. iX: The psychopath Rocman X turns into after Light tries remaking him into a fighting robot. Series Information Dr. Doppler was using Cossack all along in order to create a world where his activities would best go unnoticed by all major players. His goal was to make a super robot. This would take many years to fully mature, so he started in the past. He was using Wily’s most advanced creations (the MM3 robot Masters) as his generals. He used Limited to bring them back to life and enhance their powers. Doppler found Bizarro and remade him. He was planning on using his alien technology to make his Super robot. Sigma was the leader of the Maverick Hunters in this reality and was the noble robot Cain had always intended. Rocman X, however, was incompetent and weak. Light tried to enhance him on the ‘Maniacs behest in the past, but this transformed him into the nutcase known as iX. Sigma hoped to use Doppler as a test specimen to (somehow) overcome iX’s madness. Abilities Dr. Doppler has his X3 powers intact. Limited is somewhat different than it’s manga incarnation. Here it is not sentient and it makes a “Limited Armour”, but it’s pretty much a remade robot (just like the Transmetal “Armour”). However it can still bring back dead robots / Mavericks. Sigma has his X1 abilities minus his giant body. He isn’t a virus nor can he survive death. Rocman X has his various Roc Boomerangs. He’s very weak. He throws ONE boomerang at an enemy which takes FOREVER to come back. iX has the same abilities as he has in the manga and is totally nuts. Writer’s Notes These characters were a lot of fun to weave into the story. It’s great when you can mess with things that everyone knows. Category:Epilogue Characters